


Proudly Riding the Unicorn

by Leydhawk



Category: NCIS, rpf colton Haynes
Genre: Anal Sex, Colton!bottom, Flash Fiction, M/M, PWP, Riding, Tim!top, celebrating Colton coming out, crack!fic, reference to Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leydhawk/pseuds/Leydhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny drabble inspired by Colton's Instagram pic of him riding a blowup unicorn in a pool and posted to celebrate his coming out. Unicorn is a reference to Glee, and using Tim McGee from NCIS is inspired by the last chapter of Precious Pup's Never Never Land. So happy for Colton!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proudly Riding the Unicorn

"Seriously, C, I can't believe you watch a show about teenaged kids in a singing club," Tim says. 

"I'm a unicorn, baby," Colton replies with a grin. 

"I'll show you unicorn," Tim laughs, pulling Colton on top of him on the sofa. "Check out my horn."

Colton laughs and wiggles against Tim's hardness beneath him. He sits up and strips his shirt off, then unfastens Tim's purple buttondown, teasing his nipples and leaning down to kiss Tim's lush lips. 

Tim arches, grinding up against his lover, and Colton quickly moves to rid both of them of the rest of their clothes. Tim reaches into the side table for a condom and lube, and he's ready when Colton climbs back onto him. 

"Okay, unicorn: give me that horn," Colton groans, winking at the cheesiness. But he throws his head back and groans in earnest when he settles down onto Tim's erection, feeling it split him, fill him.

"Oh, god, C, you're beautiful, baby," Tim sighs. He runs his hands all over the defined muscles of his young boyfriend's body, enjoying the dark, slightly curling hair across his pecs and flicking the piercing in his left nipple. 

It doesn't take long, with Colton expertly grinding himself down on Tim's familiar cock, and Tim moving his hands down the young man's chest to stroke him and fondle his balls. 

"Oh! God! Tim!" Colton cries, his hips circling and slamming down, making Tim huff grunts with each thrust. 

"Yes! C, oh, my beautiful-- Ngh!"

Colton rocks a few more times, down and back onto Tim's spasming dick and forward into his fist, then he comes, too, with a long moan, shuddering and trembling through aftershocks. 

After, they lay spent in each other's arms. 

"I thought unicorns liked virgins?" Colton murmurs sleepily. 

"Not this one. He just likes you."


End file.
